


Jealous

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Beck is not used to feeling jealous.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Reader, Beck Oliver/You
Kudos: 40





	Jealous

Beck doesn’t consider himself a jealous person. Quite the opposite, actually: always understanding of your relationships with others, never doubting your fidelity for one second. He’s used to his girlfriends being jealous of other girls he’s talking to, the most violent of them all being Jade, but what he’s not used to is this feeling of anger and envy he can feel boiling in his stomach. 

You and Beck have been dating for a few months now, and there are no words to describe how happy he’s been ever seen you started going out. You were kind, open, generous, but spontaneous enough to keep him on his toes. He thought the world of you, and he could only hope that you thought the world of him.

But he wasn’t expecting to be jealous of his own friend.

At first, when he saw you talking and laughing Robbie, he didn’t quite know how to describe the sudden lump in his throat, nor why he would suddenly be grinding his teeth. It’s when you playfully hit the nerd boy in his shoulder while chuckling that he knew what it was: pure jealousy, which he knew wasn’t based on anything conclusive. You and Robbie are just talking, and he knows that you’re partners on a science project or something, but he cannot stop the pit growing inside his stomach as he approaches with squinted eyes.

“Hey, (Y/N).” You slightly jump up when you feel someone hug you from behind, giving out a smile when you recognize Beck’s voice. “How are you?”

“You mean since last period?” You chuckle, feeling his lips being pressed against your temple. “Never better.”

He gives Robbie a long look while he kisses you, his eyes squinting as his voice lower. “Hi, Robbie.”

“Hi…?” The nerd boy frowns in confusion, not quite understanding why Beck suddenly seems so… distant. “I’m also pretty good… if you were wondering.”

“Hm.”

Your eyes suddenly widen as you realize what’s going on, a teasing smile coming to your lips. “Hey, Robbie, do you mind if we talk about the project later?”

“Huh? Oh, sure-” He gives out a nervous smile as he steps back, not quite being comfortable with how Beck is staring at him. “No problem! I’ll text you!”

Beck squints his eyes, unconsciously hugging you closer as he pressed the side of his head against yours. “You guys text a lot?”

“Not enough to send alarms in your head.” He seems a little surprised by your choice of words, freeing yourself enough to be able to turn around and throw your arms around his neck. “Mister jealous.”

That nickname makes him chuckle, his eyes softening as he looks at your face. “It’s that obvious, huh?”

“No, I just know you.” Your lips stretch out. “I got to say, you handle your jealousy pretty well.”

“Why, thank you.” He gives out a playful smile, then slightly loses it. “He doesn’t like you though… right?”

“Even if he did…” You press your lips against him for a second, his jealous thoughts evaporating in an instant. “I got everything I need right here.”

That’s honestly all he needs to hear to know that you love him.


End file.
